


Keep the Glasses on

by sherlockgreywhosessed



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Glasses, Interviews, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockgreywhosessed/pseuds/sherlockgreywhosessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley meets Benedict Cumberbatch during a press junket. He asks her out for a drink later that night. Wine, flirting, teasing and sex ensue.<br/>Inspired by recent photos of Benedict Cumberbatch wearing a blue suit and black rimmed glasses - which i do not own!!<br/>I did not have a reader and only could type in 'notepad' which doesnt correct misspellings- sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Glasses on

 

As soon as he sat in the interview chair he could sense something was different. He hates most of these interviews because the interviewers generally get caught up in his 'celebrity' and their questions end up being assinine.They want pictures with him, not just of him. Or they call a friend and want him to say 'hi!'. He just, would really love an outlet to be able to talk about his craft, his work, his costars and how brilliant they are- just as long as it had to do with whatever movie it was he was doing press for. The woman opposite from him wasn't dressed like usual interviewers. She was wearing nice dark blue jeans, a concert tee shirt that looked to be from an actual concert she must have been to, not just a fashion statement from Urban Outfitters. She had short, dark hair that was swept over one eye. It was refreshing to see a woman not conform to the 'long hair= automatically beautiful'. And her shoes were odd in an endearing sort of way. They were Toms but they had sharks all over them. He relaxed into his chair laughing to himself that her taste in shoes was as funky as his taste in socks. Someone brought him a bottle of water, as per the norm, and the woman still hadn't looked up. Normally, or a lot of the time the women would be bouncing around him awkwardly and he would have to help them relax with some chit chat. "So, what is so interesting on your phone there?" he asked, trying to break the ice and get her attention. "Just- shush for 2 seconds, please. I am about to unlock a new level on this paper oragami game and I have only 2 moves left and Benedict will be here any minute!" she said without looking up. "I hate to tell you, but I'm already here" he said with a laugh. The look on her face is priceless, he thought. Then adding to that she reminded him of Snow White with her dark hair, fair skin and red lips. She was so pretty, he also thought. "Oh fuck! Shit! I mean- deep breath and stop talking- ahh. Ok (clearing her throat and turning 5 shades of pink in her cheeks). Hello Mr. Cumberbatch, my name is Ashley Christien from The Oracle online blog. How are you doing today?" she managed to regain her composure and smiled genuinely. "Well you know its going good, going good. Im really proud of the film and I love getting to talk about it and hearing my own voice ha" Benedict answered. Shit, he thought to himself, was he flirting with her? "And please call me Benedict! I know I'm older than you probably but I don't need the reminder". "Ha, well- Benedict- it's just a Southern habit I guess. You can take the girl outta the country but not the country outta the girl they say." Was she blushing again? Thats embarrasing. And is he flirting? No way Ashley, no way. " I knew I heard an accent there. Um- I'm sorry I am just so genuinely interested in your shoes they its distracting me- where did you get those? They are truly original!". He was now bending to see closer her shoes, falling almost out of the shot. Ashley laughed and said "I got them during Shark Week. Im a total shark dork and proceeds from the sale go to helping them. Plus- with those glasses I would have thought you could see them easily". Yep, they were definitely flirting. His blue suit really made his blue/green eyes just pop! Her camera man looked at her from the side of the side of the camera, raising an eyebrow and mouthing 'ask about the movie dummy!'. She got more comfortable in her chair and straightened her back, reminding herself to be professional. She really was holding back a huge smile as best she could. When she looked back up at Benedict he was intently staring at her. She felt her temperature rise a little. "So Benedict- how did it feel to play the role of Jack, the college counselor who begins and illicit affair with a student? Very much a departure from your other roles in the past but certainly, as a viewer, I thought your most intense". "It was, very dark as you say. Ah- when I read the script it just blew me away the layers to this man and of this affair that culminates in their demise. He certainly was suffering from depression and paranioa, and he was just so lonely. Thats the best word I can use. I had to dig deep for some of those scenes. But I did not want to portray his descent into madness as a cliche' I wanted to give him an honest vulnerability along with his sheer desperation and his want for the girl was almost animalistic. But I think most people can understand his need for intimate contact with another person since he was so alone." She thought back to the film, remembering how much sex and fear she felt by his performance. "In the scene where he is alone in his apartment, with his microwave meal next to all the pills and bottle of whisky was just rich with the enormity of his dispair. How did you and your co-star handle the sex scenes? Your other movies to date have been chaste compared to the raw sexuality of this film." Now this is how you do an interview, Ben thought. She hasn't brought up Sherlock or my love life or my silly sounding name. She looks so cute trying to keep her professional face on. Is it hot in here? I am dying in this blue suit!! Ben unscrewed the bottle of water and took a sip before answering. "Sex scenes can be very tricky since there are so many people around, you know and its hard to think 'ok be sexy' when you have people yelling 'no you arse! your hand goes here then lick this and make this kind of face" he let out a big laugh and so did she. "Oh I can't imagine the pressure! Well audiences and critics seem to have bought it and it seems like your career goes from strength to strength. Anything you miss about 'regular life' before all the fame?" "Shit, loads of things! Oh shit I said shit- damn like three times now! Im terrible at these interviews, you have me all tongue tied!" He meant that last part and had said it just loud enough she had heard. They both laughed and he took a sip of water, rubbing his thigh absentmindely. "I miss, you know, popping down to the shop for beer or going to the movies or concerts or hell dinner!- without the photogs and the rag mags talking shit because I prefer this over that or at this and not that?! I mean, I get that being in the public eye does make you open to your life being under a microscope but like, right now, I couldn't just walk up to you in a pub and offer you a pint or ask you to dinner. So many variables! But ah, I shouldn't complain I am very fortunate and try my best to use my position to help those who need a voice or someone to get information out there. Although I don't know why people are so fascinated by me- Im a total bore and talk out of my ass most of the time!" He laughed and she smiled. "I'm sure thats not the case. I admire the time and effort you give to various causes while keeping up with all these new projects. Thats all we have time for, I know you have to do the next interview. Thank you for speaking with us today it was a real pleasure." She smiled wide and noticed he was too."Thank you Ashley for being such a lovely distraction to a rather odious day." When the camera man turned the camera away from their direction Ashley extended her hand to Benedict. "It really was nice meeting you. Your movie, and I think all I have seen of your work is just fantastic - you remind me of those 'old Hollywood' staples like William Holden, Rock Hudson types. A man's man who can also make you weak in the knees." "Do I make you weak in the knees? No! Me? I am a little disappointed all I get is a handshake." Ashley's mouth went dry and she felt the blush start at her toes and work its way to her cheeks, that now radiated warmth as did other areas. He opened his arms after giving her a wink. The hug was heavenly. He was a good 6 in taller than she was and smelled like soap and fresh laundry and manly. It was intoxicating. He looked down at her thru those glasses that gave her dirty thoughts. "I have interviews for a few more hours but I would love to take you out and talk more, if you say yes that is." She looked into his impossibly gorgeous eyes- almost like the sea after a storm. Of course she would say yes. "On one condition Mr. Cumberbatch- you have to wear the glasses." They both laughed and he agreed. He got her number into his phone just before someone came and swooped him into the next room. Ashley collected up her things and smiled to herself, not taking herself too seriously. Obviously those glasses must be for fashion for him to be attracted to her. Maybe it really was just for the conversation. A few hourse later she was just about to get into bed her phone buzzed. It was a number she didn't know. She didn't answer. The same number called again and then a text came thru. **Ashley, sorry its late. Its Benedict btw. We met today at the junket. Still on for a drink?** Like she would have forgotten! She tried to calm her inner fangirl. After all, she wasn't at work and didn't need to keep her professional face on. **Benedict who? Can't recall the name ;)** she messaged him. Holy shit she's flirting back, he thought. This always makes him nervous- giving out his number and just trusting people he barely knows to not post it on every media outlet. **Very cheeky Miss Shark Shoes- so, where should we meet? I know its late. I don't know your city well** She thought about it. If they go out, then he'll be hounded by press. Plus, selfishly she wanted him all to herself. **I suppose we can meet up at the hottest spot in town, my place. Do you mind? You wouldn't have to fend off fans** My my she wants me all to herself he laughed. **Sounds acceptable. Altho I will miss the screaming girls in my face lol. Whats the address? Be there in about 30 min**. Shit! Now I have to get my ass in gear and clean up this place! Ashley made sure she had some Scotch and threw anything on the floor into closets, made sure her underwear matched (just in case), made a little plate of snacks and sprayed room spray and lit a few candles. Then she hurried and put her jeans on from earlier in the day, and started brushing her teeth while in her bra when there was a knock at the door. She assumed it must have been pizza delivery, so she cracked open the door shoving money thru and mumbling 'thanks' with her toothbrush wedged to one side, a nice white foam coming out. When there was no box handed thru back ,she cracked the door open a little more and saw Benedict there with a bouquet of flowers. Her eyes went wide and she dropped her toothbrush. Upon standing back up she realized she was still in her bra and jeans. Benedict laughed and cleared his throat at the comedey of errors unfolding before him. He was wearing a plain black shirt and dark jeans, sneakers and most importantly- the glasses. Ashley always had a soft spot for the nerdy types. His chuckle snapped her back into the present. "Wow- ahh- have I caught you at a bad time? Ha! Im sorry its just, Ive heard girls drool over me but never had one foaming at the mouth" She laughed too as she wiped her mouth, ,opening the door wider to allow him inside. She locked the door behind him- doing her best to cover her chest. Fuck he is going to totally think I'm a spaz! she said to herself. Fuck- I hope she doesnt notice the hard-on I have coming up- I would drool at that bra anyday! he thought. "So- yeah- um- ha- fuck Im so embarassed! I need to find a top and will be back out in a sec. Please make yourself comfortable!" she said over her shoulder as she turned down a hallway. Benedict placed the flowers on a small kitchen table and began to look around. Ashley had some Jazz on, Miles Davis by the sound of it. He could hear her in the back cussing about finding a certain shirt and a missing shoe. He couldnt remember the last time he had felt so immediately at home in a new place. Sure he's had plenty of 'dates' but they were usually in public and may or may not end in sex, his place if he felt he could trust the girl. The pictures on her walls really spoke alot about her. Floral prints, family he assumed, and vacation shots from London, Paris and some island in the Mediterranian. Large posters adorned others. Prints of Renoir, Waterhouse and Lautrec. She really has some depth, he thought, not like many Ive met with just the body but missing something he was looking for. Just as he made his way in front of her two large bookshelves there was a knock at the door. "Shall I get that Ashley?! Im guessing its the pizza. It was , so he paid and put the box on the table. "Thank you Benedict. Would you like some wine or other drink with your food?" I can't believe I took so long- she thought- at least this shirt was clean but the shoes are probably at the bottom of a pile in a closet while I was 'cleaning up'. I hope my perfume isnt too strong. "Here, let me help you. Just point me toward the dishes and glasses. I'll take wine, and you?" She pointed him across the kitchen and her perfume hit him. She smelled like the most perfect flower... fresh cut roses and maybe some peonies and vanilla. It made him want to go over and run his nose up her neck to get closer to the intoxicating aroma. They made their way to the table. Over pizza they firted and laughed. Even though he was this huge movie star he was just a hot guy in her apartment at the moment. They went thru one bottle, then started on the second. There really was an anticipation now in the air and their guards were down. "You know Ashley, I did not get as good a look at that bra as I feel I should have. Its very rude to keep your guest away from the most delectable sight he has seen in awhile" Ben said, both of them pretending to be shocked at his request. They had been talking and drinking and teasing and laughing for hours now. She was relaxed and he was too. As she was about to give her response he leaned over the couch so that his hand was next to her thigh, with one finger rubbing her jeans. "Mr. Cumberbatch! I am shocked at this behavior! I thought you were a gentleman!" She tried to maintain a straight face but it was impossible. His face was adorable and she wanted him. "Oh! Dont buy into all that bollocks I play in the movies- Im just another horsefaced arse named guy who is in the company of a beautiful lady, trying his luck." For the first time tonight they were both quitely sizing eachother up. He thought she was sexy as hell, and funny and nice to be around with an awesome taste in books and music. She thought he was sexy as hell, extremely talented in his craft and funny as hell. She loved hearing him curse in his posh accent, she couldnt remember when she laughed so hard with a guy. "Horsefaced arse named?! Wait- didn't you say that at some awards ceremony? Haha. When you go out with women, do you ever have the crazies that like, want you 'be' a character for them? You know like 'role play'- deduce me Mr. Holmes!" She threw her head back and laughed so loud, but when she came back down Benedict had moved his whole body to her side of the couch. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt nervous and excited and lightheaded all at once. "Well now, so you have a 'Sherlock kink' do you? Hmmm. Ok." He moved his arm around her neck and was very in her personal space. His other hand as on her leg. "Ashley you are in your mid 30s, live alone are not in a relationship but value romance and erotica. You don't exercise but keep fit. Your love of travel has taken you many places but judging by all the photos of family you are close to home. You have an affinity for art and literature- one of your greatest pleasures is reading books that have been banned or contraversial. You find my glasses sexy since we met this afternoon- you may or may not have a professor-type fantasy sexually. Sexually you are openminded, probably consider yourself bisexual and love new experiences but almost never make the first move. Am. I. Wrong?" He spoke those last three words so close to her ear that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. "Um, well, shit- I would say you were almost all correct. You have an unfair advantage of being in my most sacred space, my apartment." She got up and stretched her arms over her head, her shirt pulling up to show a little skin. She caught him looking. "What did I get wrong then?" "That I almost never make the first move, sexually. Sit up please and relax." She got ontop of his lap, her legs straddling on either side. Her breasts were eye level for Benedict. Ashley placed her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. "How is this for a first move Benedict?" She traced his bottom lip with her tongue. He shifted to center between her legs, his large hands now tracing up her legs, thighs and around to her ass. After she traced his upper lip the same way, she made eye contact and kissed him. Instantly he wanted to have her. How saucy and sassy she was and he was loving it. Their kiss lasted long and was deep. Neither of their tongues wanting to stop exploring. Ashley was the first to break away. It was so dreamlike to be there, with him, like that. She raised herself up higher on her knees. She slowly started to unbotton her thin flowered top. She kept her eyes on his, and with great concentration. God she is sexy, he thought, I wonder if she has noticed the erection starting in my pants. "Mr. Cumberbatch, is this the bra you were speaking of?" She let her blouse drop off her shoulders and to the floor. His mouth went dry. He swallowed hard. "Go on- use those sexy glasses to have your closer look. Would be rude not to." Ashley leaned into his body and placed her breasts at his mouth. Benedict sat up straighter and his hands left her legs and were now touching her face. Then he glided them down to trace her clavicle bones. Then down the straps and over the cups. She had sprayed her perfume there earlier in the night and her increased body heat was helping eminate it. His eyes widened as he touched the lace features, thinking how could a bra so delicate illicit such a hunger to ravish the woman wearing it? The color didn't even register, just the details and size. His light touches were sending sensations thru her, making her nipples sensitive. With a look up into her eyes for permission, Benedict lowered one of the cups to expose the pink nipple. He licked it with the tip of his tongue, teasing her, then used his whole tongue and finally covered her nipple with his mouth. One hand was palming and kneading her other breast. This made Ashley gasp outloud and put her hands into his auburn curls. She pulled a little on his hair and he let out a moan. "Do you like what you see, Sir?" She asked him in breathy voice and he laughed, clear that they would both have some fun. "Well Miss, I think upon your removal of your jeans, and upon inspection of your panties, I shall have my final verdict." They were having so much fun yet their anticipation for sex was very present at the same. He lifted her gently from his lap and quickly tried to readjust his growing cock. She stood, feeling not as exposed as she thought she might. She liked his eyes on her. Piercing thru those dark framed glasses. Standing in between his legs, he leaned forward. His hands traced her outer legs and thighs before tracing the top of the lace and satin panty. To her surprise he slid his hand between her legs, tracing up the inside of her thigh up to her sex. "My my, you are a naughty minx. Please tell me I'm the reason for such dampness here. Perhaps you want to take them off before you really start dripping for me. Tell me I make you wet." Ashley's head was spinning. When he touched her, barely grazing her throbbing clit- she thought she would orgasm right then. But she wanted to continue the fun. "Of course you do, Sir. You make me so, so wet. Embarassingly so. You make me want to do naughty things to you. And I know you want me to. Don't you?" Benedict looked up. "I don't know what you mean" playing his part very well. Ashley knelt down now between his legs. Fuck, this teasing has me so hard, what does she have in mind next? I want to be buried so deep inside her, he screamed in his head. "Sir, I made some deductions of my own. I know you are hesitant to trust, but you lost that inhibition when you walked into my apartment. You love the scent of my perfume because it makes you think of your beautiful garden in London and of warm, sunny days. You were attracted to me from when you noticed my shark shoes because you have a weird sock fetish too. You want to stay the night here but you aren't sure yet. You are loving this game and you want to get me naked on all fours and fuck me until you can't fuck me anymore. And you worry I may think I am just a one night stand but you like me alot and hope it goes somewhere. Am. I. Wrong?" And as she enunciated her last three words her hands began roaming over his chest thru his shirt, noticing his lean muscles constricting at her touch. His head went back and he closed his eyes. "And how do you know I'm loving this?" Ashley unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. She moved slowly towards his cock, standing almost at attention. In her warm hand she took him and began slowly clenching and releasing while going up and down his shaft. Benedict let out a loud hiss of breath and looked down at Ashley just as she began to take him into her hot, wet mouth. "Because of this, Sir" and she took his entire cock in her mouth. He swore he felt the back of her throat. "Fuck, oh, ,mmmm Ashley! Your fucking mouth- I knew it was dirty! That feels so fucking good, don't stop love don't stop yet". And he watched as her head bobbed up and down along his cock, stopping to trace underneath with the tip pf her tongue and then around the head. She was so sinfully good at this. He suddenly raised her head off his cock. "Please, oh fuck, I want to fuck you so badly Ashley!" "Yes, Benedict- fuck me right now, I can't wait anymore." They both frantically took of any remaining clothing and Ashley positioned herself over the edge of her couch. Benedict slid on his condom and licked his hand which he slid over her entrance. She didn't need any help. He slid one finger, then two inside her aching pussy. Her gasps and moans made his cock twitch. "Oh God- I'm ready Sir, I want to feel you inside me please". "As you wish love"- and with that he slid into her just the head, then as she pushed back he went in to the hilt. This made them both moan. She was so wet and tight. He filled her like never before. He reached his hands around to touch her breasts and she pulled his face close to hers for a deep kiss. She knew she hadn't imagined sex with him like this, but once he was inside her she didn't care. He started to sweat as he found the right thrust. He ran his hands down her back and held onto her hips. Held on so tight he worried she might bruise. But fucking hell she was so sexy and fucking her made him get out of his own mind. "Ashley, cum for me love. Cum on my cock you sexy creature! I am so glad I saw your beautiful face and now we are here, like this." He reached a hand around to massage her clit. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck yes! OOO I'm about to cum Ben!" And with that she came. Hard and long. As she tensed around his cock that sent him over, and they both rode out their climaxes, moaning eachother's names. As the aftershocks died down, Benedict lifted himself from the place where he had buried his head and face in her upper back when he came. He removed and threw away the condom then helped Ashley get comfortable. "Do you have any tea? I can set us up if you do- just tell me where everything is" and he kissed her forehead before heading into the kitchen. Ashley wondered when the last time she had felt so at ease, so satified. As she lounged on the couch in his shirt and her panties, he came back with to mugs. He looked so hot in just jeans. His body was much more chiseld then regular people knew. The sight of her stopped him in his tracks. He was unsure how to read the look on her face when she noticed his jeans tenting out at the crotch. "Is this the part where you kick me out?" God he was hoping she would say no. "No way, Benedict. I think our fun together is just beginning." He sat down with the tea and they talked until the fell asleep on the couch.. 

 

 


End file.
